Legend of the Survivor
by Stephy Ann Rose
Summary: A zombie apocalypes Novel :3 also writing this for NaNoWriMo :D


Legend of the Survivor

The cool winter air whirled around my hair as I walked down the hard, empty cobblestone street. I felt like the hair being blown in the face was a sign...A sign that I shouldn't look around at my surroundings. Brown fringe now out of my eye-sight, I turn my head to see burning buildings, feeling the blood sinking threw my converses; matching the stains on my white tank-top. With a gun slung over my shoulder, I continued my way down the dark, endless path…thinking. How long has it been? I slowly came to a halt thinking even deeper, remembering. To think, all this started only a mere three days ago, and in those days…I lost the most important things to me. Twisting my head around, I was reassured that I was in fact alone. With this knowledge in mind, I took a seat on a dark reddened bench. Crossed legged, with my gun in hand, I started to remember…the time period that I decided that I will no longer cry.

"Hey, come on Sam!"

Closing my wallet up, I came out, with my coffee in hand, smiling, "Calm down, Venus. You know too damn well I can't operate without my morning coffee." Rolling her eyes, she linked arms with my free arm and walked to the silver Shevi that was waiting for us. "It may wake you up, but it doesn't get us to school any faster." Glaring, I lightly punched her arm, giggling. The cold air went right threw my skin, making me crave my hot coffee even more.

Venus Tuckerlin was my best friend for almost a year now. I know that doesn't seem like a long time to call someone my best friend, but if you knew what she's helped me with, you'd do the same to. Her green eyes that complimented her long ginger hair always seemed to match her smile, which in fact made me smile…whether I wanted to or not. She originally came from the United Kingdom, but had to move here because of her mom's work in the Naval Base. Personally, I don't think California is the greatest place to move to, but she says she loves it, so who am I to judge? She always says that the ocean breeze made her dream about sailing out into the ocean, finding new places to explore and discover. I always tell her that she's Wako, but she would just laugh in her British laugh and says for me to, "Screw off".

I…Sarah Zukerman, on the other hand, lived here all my life. The same, boring as hell city that I would love for it to burst into a spontaneous combustion. I didn't have a mom, only a dad who worked at night. So as you can probably guess, I'm alone a lot at home. But you're probably thinking, "Well if he works at night that means he's come during the day." WRONG. If he's not working he usually at some strip joint watching anorexic sluts dance around… He says I should be one since I suck at school. Well, I am a slut, just not anorexic.

As we approached my car, I took a look around me. Watching the birds fly all around us, I thought, was quite relaxing. It eased the tension in the air and just melted all your stress away, and forced it to evaporate into their wings. As well as letting yourself lose control of yourself to the winds gentle gusts and letting it push you to whichever it may want you to go. The winter time… is so peaceful. Within a few seconds, I heard a car drive dangerously close to us and I opened my eyes, only to see a red hoodless Mustang pulled up next to us, which for me ruined to peacefulness. Three blonde haired girls stuck their head out of the roof, giving us this smirk that made me feel un-easy. Peering into the car, I noticed that of the girls was shutting off the engine, making the car gurgle to a silence. The other two stepped out of the car in their all-pink attire, clicking their heels over to us, stopping a mere two feet away. They both glanced over at Venus and me, and then continued their way towards the coffee shop. Faded snickers and gossip about us could be heard, but I paid them no mind.

I turned my head towards Venus, giving her a forced on smile, "C'mon, we're gunna be late." She was just starring off into space, looking like she was about to cry. My hand rested on her shoulder, turning her slightly towards me. "Hey…you okay?" As if she was being controlled by someone other than herself, she nodded her head ever so slightly, finally fixing her gaze on me, "Y-yeah. I'm okay…" Raising my eyebrow, I linked my arm with hers, walking her over to my car. Even with her earlier statement, she still acted like something was wrong. She just got dragged along, not really acknowledging the fact that she was moving. I Forced out a laugh as I turned my head towards her, brushing the bright red fringe that had now blew in her face, "Hey, if you were okay you wouldn't be walking around like a zombie." The tiny ginger cracked a smile, taking my hand in a friendly manner. "Don't worry, I'm okay. Just…was starring off into space was all.", she said as we continued walking. My brain accepted that answer, but my heart was thinking otherwise. But not wanting to start something, I just shrugged and opened the driver's door, placing myself in front of the gray steering wheel.

The long road towards St. Louis High School felt longer and more awkward than usual. Probably because there was a depressed red-head leaning her shoulder against the window, staring out at nothing; not saying a word. She's always been a quite one, but this was too much. Even though I knew we were going to be late, I pulled over to the side of the road and looked at her.

Her head twisted towards me with a concerned expression on her face.

"Why did we stop?", she said quickly, "If we don't get a move on, we're gunna be late for the 4th time in a row."

I shook my head, looking at her in a serious manner, "I don't care." I said blankly, "Something is wrong, I can feel it."

Venus's fake smile spread across her face, as she spoke in an unusually high voice, "Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about things…"

I turned the engine off, leaning back into my seat, fixing a strong gaze upon her, "Oh? What kind of things?"

Now her smile faded a little.

"S-Stuff…"

As her smile went down, my eyebrow went up.

"Like…?"

A once pitiful ginger had now turned into a slightly annoyed one.

"None of your damn business…"

Surprised and slightly offended, my eyes grew sad. I took her hand in mine, squeezing it gently, speaking to her in a low-tones voice, "Venus…we're best friends…I mean look…" I paused and held up her rainbow beaded friendship bracelet up to mine. "We're so close…practically sisters…you can tell me anything and you know I won't judge you…" She turned her head away from me, but her faced seemed a little more relaxed…almost like me just saying that made her feel better. Still facing away from me, she sighed in a more upbeat sigh, "I know that…Thanks" She smiled. "More than you know."

Swerving quickly into a far-off parking spot, Venus and I sprang out of the car, slamming the doors. Both of us bolted towards the large deep red building.

"I can't believe we're late AGAIN!" Venus spat out as she panted beside me.

"I'm sorry!" I said, out of breath "I needed my coffee!"

I went a little ahead down the long hallway, making sure that the Hall Monitor wasn't lurking his freckled head. Seeing that it was all clear, I beckoned Venus over with a wave of my hand. She noticed and ran quickly towards me, but, of course, karma just HAD to strike. Some kids must have spat out some gum and missed the garbage bin, for her sneaker stepped on it, held onto her tightly, and dragged her down to the marble floor. She yelled out a painful yelp and curled up into a ball of pain, holding her leg.

"Bollocks that's smarts!" she wailed in a loud voice

My eyes widened as I ran quickly towards her, extremely worried about her safety. "VENUS! Are you okay?", I exclaimed as I knelt down beside her, holding the back of her head slightly. She looked at me weakly, giving me a smile and nodded.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. Just took a tumble is all…"

My hands went under her arms as I helped her to her feet. The second I let her down, her foot winced and sprung back up to a limping position. "O-ow..", she said in painful agony. Smiling weakly, I let her lean in me as I helped her down the hallway.

"Let's get you to the nurse's office you."

A few moments, I pointed out the nurse's blue painted door just a few feet away, "It's right over there…just a few more steps…" She limped herself over to the red beanbag chairs that that sat inside the 60s themed medical office and slowly seated, err, sinking… herself down. I sat next to her in the other red bean bag that kept the other company, waiting for the nurse to come out from her office.

See our nurse just got hired this year and she has her own…personal style. For some reason, she was hooked on the sixties. Now you're probably thinking that she's some old lady that lived through the 60s and wanted to relive it. Nope. She's 26 years old and just got out of nursing school 2 years earlier. I do happen to talk to her a lot and I say we're pretty good friends. Oh, and a reason she likes me so much is because I make her lunch everyday. I know that sounds weird, but she just really likes my cooking. I do get an up side to this though: If I give her lunch, she gives me and Venus passes out of gym. So it's a win/win situation.

"Sarah? Venus? Do I hear you guys out there..?", said an overly cheerful voice, coming from the back room.

"Yeah it's us. Venus sprained her ankle, I think!", I shouted back at her, adjusting my legs to a crossed position. In a few moments a dark haired woman, wearing a tie-dyed lab coat and a peace sign around her neck, came out to us.

"Oh hey girls…wait…did you JUST get here?", she said in a rather annoyed tone. We both looked down, "Yes Nurse Serena…", we said under our breath. Nurse Serena just face-palmed her head, giving us a sigh, "Y'know I'm not always gunna be here to write you late passes, you do know that right?"

Venus looked at her, smiling bashfully, "Y-yeah we do, but you love us too much to let us get detention."

She just looked at Venus with a facial expression of annoyance and amusement. "Oh sigh…I suppose I do. You're just lucky I'm a nurse or I'd kick you two's butts for being late all the time.", she sighed as she took a look at Venus's right ankle. Her eyebrow went up, turning her gaze upon me.

"What happened?"

I rolled my eyes, looking at Venus.

"She got her foot caught on some gum and it dragged her down hard."

A painful wince came over Nurse Serena, looking back at Venus. Not needing to know any more information, she went to the back room from where she came. A few moments later, she came back out with purple bandages and a silver pin, that shown in the florescent lights. A joyful squeak could be heard from Venus's mouth as the nurse wrapped her ankle. I turned to her with a disturbed look on my face.

"Why are you so happy? You probably sprained your ankle.", I said in a flat tone of voice. She turned to me and smiled.

"Yeah, but it's PURPLE."

Her grin grew larger and my hand met my face, groaning, "Do you British people ALWAYS look for a silver lining in thing..?"

Her hand reached out and flicked my hip, making me flinch and jump backwards. Looking down at her with an irritated look, she just stuck out her tongue and said ever so smugly, "Why yes…yes we do."


End file.
